A hybrid vehicle is well known that includes an engine, an electric motor capable of outputting power for running and power necessary for starting the engine, and a connecting/disconnecting clutch connecting/disconnecting a power transmission path between the engine and the electric motor. For example, this corresponds to a hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1. Such a hybrid vehicle is generally capable of motor running (EV running) for running by using only the electric motor as a drive force source for running with the connecting/disconnecting clutch released and engine running (EHV running) for running by using at least the engine as the drive force source for running with the connecting/disconnecting clutch engaged. If a start of the engine is determined during the EV running based on a drive request amount (e.g., request drive torque, request drive force, and request drive power) for a vehicle, the connecting/disconnecting clutch is controlled toward engagement and the engine is started for a switchover to the EHV running. For example, in a technique proposed in Patent Document 1, when the engine is started in association with an increase in a drive request amount during the EV running, the engine is started while the drive request amount is realized by the electric motor within a drive request amount range in which the EV running can be performed.